Movie Night
by shinju-kun
Summary: What happens when you've got an angel that's scared of horror movies and a horny redhead that you want to punch so badly? Ugh, failure at summaries... T for language


"Aiku-chan? Aiku-chan are you in here?"

Ike sighed at the new nickname that Pit had given him. Honestly, he didn't mind. Ike was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up some Math homework assigned for the night.

"I'm in the kitchen, Pitto-chi." Naturally, that was Ike's nickname for Pit.

The angel hovered in and Ike sat back in his chair, letting the younger lightly land in his lap.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no, but Roy said that he wanted to invite us to go see a movie with him and Marth! Also with a couple of other friends named Link and Soren."

Ike mentally head smashed and asked cautiously, "Uhm, why would Roy invite us again…?"

The angel shrugged and rested his chin on his shoulder, murmuring, "I don't know, though, I've never been to a movie before."

Ike sighed and ran a hand through his messy dark blue locks and said, "I don't think that going to a movie-mainly with Roy-is such a good idea, Pitto-chi."

"Aww, why not??" The angel lightly whined, sitting up to lock big shining sapphire orbs with Ike's own.

The older winced and tried not to give in, remembering the LAST time he went to the movies with the couple.

FLASHBACK TIEM!

"_A-ah! M-Marth! More!!"_

END FLASHBACK TIEM!

Ike shuddered and placed a hand on the young celestial's head, saying in a serious voice, "How about we cancel going to the movies-"

"What!? Why!?"

"Let me finish."

The angel crossed his arms and jutted out his bottom lip.

"We cancel the movies and stay here. Plus, you know how big that television is so it'll be like a home theater thing."

"Really? You can do that…?"

Ike chuckled and said, ruffling his hair, "Of course, now let me go make some calls okay?"

"Okay! Do you have any more sodas as you call them?"

"Sure, in the fridge."

As the angel hovered to the fridge Ike went into the living room to first call up Marth. After a few rings, instead of Marth, came Roy's annoying voice, "Heeeelllooo?"

"Roy, let me talk to Marth."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because it's important."

"Why?"

"Roy…"

"Why?"

"Roy, just give him the damn phone…" His voice was full of warning.

"Why?"

"SON OF A BITCH, ROY! JUST GIVE HIM THE DAMN PHONE!!!!"

"Okay, okay, keep your tights out of your ass…Marth! Ike's calling!!"

After a couple moments and Pit staring at him with a brow raised at the opening, Marth came to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Marth? Is it okay if we can have movie night at my house tonight?"

"Sure, why?"

"Uhm, I just don't…," He lowered his voice, "Want a repeat of what happened last time."

"…" Ike could see the blush that formed across his cheeks. "S-sure, what time?"

"Normal time."

"Okay, I'll let Soren and Link know."

"See you."

"Oh, wait!"

"Yes?" 

"Roy wants to bring a movie, can he?"

"Sure."

"Okay, bye!"

Ike looked at Pit who was cutely-in Ike's vision-suckling down a cup of soda through a straw.

"Looks like we're having it here tonight."

"Cool!"

***

Apparently, Roy couldn't get more annoying at this point. Ike should have known that if Roy was going to bring a movie, it would be something scary. Of course, Ike wouldn't mind, but he forgot Pit was just plain HORRIFIED of horror movies, and forgot to tell Marth no scary movies. When Roy showed him the movie, the older glared down at him and clenched his shaking fists, just about ready to smash Roy into the ground. Unfortunately, Marth stepped between the two and waved his hands in front of Ike, telling him he was sorry and he'd take care of Roy later. The younger looked from behind his boyfriend and stuck his tongue out at Ike, the older doing the same before turning away to find the angel in the kitchen.

"Hey, Pitto-chi?"

"Hm?" The brunette responded, hopping into Ike's arms and wrapping his legs around his torso.

"Maybe you shouldn't watch tonight's movie."

"Huh? Why not?" Pit's big blue eyes seemed to get bigger and his normally childish features appeared even younger.

Ike sighed and shook his head, kissing the celestial once. "Never mind."

The angel responded with a hum of victory and nuzzling into the crook of Ike's neck. "You know I loo-o-o-ove you~" he sung.

"Yes, yes, I know." He sighed in defeat, going into the living room to sit on the couch with him.

After fifteen minutes, Link and Soren arrived and after making some quick popcorn, the movie was started. Unfortunately for Roy, everyone had decided to actually _watch_ the movie so Roy sat on one side of the couch, while Marth contently sat on the other side with Ike and Pit between them cuddling. Soren and Link also decided to block him from getting up so they sat by his feet, also cuddling. Despite the anger waves constantly emitting from the redhead, everyone decided to enjoy the movie-except for one person.

Being a horror movie and having no absolute plot to it but people going inside a building only to be killed, the angel immediately began trembling in Ike's arms. The group was walking around a dark hallway with only a flashlight for a weapon, the eerie music added to the suspense and Pit squealed and covered his eyes when the boy lagging behind was taken away into the background of darkness, making the other kids scream and run somewhere that wasn't their current occupation.

Ike quietly comforted him and rubbed his back, kissing his head and murmuring that everything was alright. The brunette whimpered and shook his head, shaking now. The older held him closer and resumed watching the movie. Pit also cautiously looked. The group of now five was in the foyer and since they had found the light switch, they relaxed a little, discussing how to get out of their death trap with everyone else still surviving. All of a sudden, a loud scream broke through their spare moment of relaxation.

"Wh-what was that!?" A blond-haired girl asked.

"I don't know…I'll check it out though. It sounds like it came from the basement." A brave brunette boy announced.

"No, don't go!! You'll die!!"

"Relax, nothing can touch me, remember? I'm too strong to be dragged off like that loser."

The group reluctantly let him go with the flashlight and the camera followed him as he descended into the basement. He defensively waved his flashlight around until it landed on their friend who was pinned to the wall by a pole that went through his head with his eyes wide open while fresh blood poured out of the wound.

The celestial had seen enough. He screamed and jumped up, flying up into Ike's room and slamming the door shut. Marth chuckled and gestured Ike to go with a slight jerk of his head in the direction Pit went with a smile.

"Sorry." Ike murmured, rising and quickly following Pit.

Once again, to Roy's misfortune, Link and Soren quickly got up and took Ike and Pit's spot, receiving a deep growl from the redhead.

Upstairs, Ike tried opening the door but found it locked.

"Pitto-chi, open the door."

"No!! I'm not moving!!"

"You know I can easily break this door down, right?"

"I don't care, it's not my house!"

Ike sighed and rolled his eyes, finding a random paper clip on the floor and unfolding it, sticking it in the lock and successfully picking it. He threw the paper clip somewhere and walked in, closing the door behind him as he found Pit as a lump under the blankets. He chuckled quietly and walked over to the bed, untangling the covers until a head with chocolate brown hair popped out.

"There's that beautiful face of yours."He smiled, making Pit's cheeks turn pink. Ike chuckled and Pit didn't resist as the bluenette unraveled the rest of the covers from the small body, tossing the pillow aside as well before pulling the celestial into his lap.

Pit let out a small noise as Ike pulled him against his chest, resting his chin atop of the glossy locks.

"Are you alright?"

Pit shook his head and nuzzled into Ike's chest, sighing in contentment, closing his eyes but then re-opening them. "I can't close my eyes without seeing that picture come into my head…"

"Want me to help?"

Pit blinked a few times. "How can you do it? I've got a pornographic memory remember?"

Ike felt like falling over onto the bed. "Pitto-chi, you mean photographic memory."

"Oh, right…but still!!"

Ike gripped Pit's chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilted his chin up, locking eyes with his. "Do you trust me?" He murmured in a sexy manner.

Pit seemed hypnotized by the look. "Y-yeah…" He replied deliriously, his eyes closing halfway.

Ike smiled and just to snap him out of the state, he kissed him gently, then rising and going over to the television to turn it on. Grabbing the remote, he plopped back onto the bed and started flipping through the channels. Once he found a channel that was playing the title "Spirited Away" Pit rushed, "no, no! Keep it here! I wanna watch!!"

Ike chuckled and got up for the last time to turn the lights off, striding back over to the bed and getting comfortable with the object of his affection.

"Are you sure this will help, Aiku-chan?"

"I'm positive, Pitto-chi." Ike confirmed, kissing his head.

***

After the movie finished, Ike found Pit asleep on his chest. The older chuckled and used the remote to turn the television off, carefully setting Pit down on the bed and covering him up. He stretched out and went downstairs, only to turn back around again once he got to the top of the staircase. Apparently, Soren and Link left so that left Marth and Roy alone on the couch and you know what that meant. Oh, yes, Ike had to throw his couch out and get a new one later.

Sighing, he crawled back into the bed and wrapped his arms around his beloved, trying to wipe the memory of the two sleeping naked figures on his couch from his mind before he went to sleep.


End file.
